disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken Little (1943 character)
Chicken Little is the titular protagonist of the animated short of the same name. He also makes a cameo appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Appearances ''Chicken Little'' One day, a sneaky fox named Foxy Loxy comes to try and take all the birds. He decides to read from a book about psychology, his findings helping him to decide that he must find an unintelligent chicken that he can use to influence the others. He decides to use Chicken Little. Foxy Loxy takes a piece of blue painted wood and a cigar, forming a small storm using the smoke from the cigar, and throwing the blue piece of wood over the fence. He whispers to Chicken Little that the sky is falling and that he must run for his life. Chicken Little hysterically tells the whole community that the sky is falling. When all the chickens ask about what to do, Cocky Locky convinces everyone that it is really just a hunk of wood. Chicken Little becomes depressed, still under the impression that the sky is falling. Foxy Loxy then sneaks into the community and tells everyone that Cocky Locky is wrong. Soon, all of the birds agree that Cocky is no longer a good influence on them. Using more information from the group, he whispers to Chicken Little that he could be the new leader. After Chicken Little tries to proclaim himself leader, Foxy throws another piece of wood on Cocky, who was arguing with Chicken Little about the issue and asking for proof may convince him otherwise, which convinces all the birds to look up to Chicken Little for leadership. Foxy Loxy then whispers to Chicken Little to go to a nearby cave. Chicken Little buys into this and leads chickens, turkeys, ducks and geese out of the community. The birds follow signs to the cave, where Foxy Loxy has them trapped. It is revealed that all of the birds, lead by Chicken Little, have been eaten by Foxy Loxy, who warns the Narrator that he shouldn't believe everything he reads, all while smoking a cigar and playing with Chicken Little's yo-yo. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' Chicken Little makes a cameo appearance during the first "Smile Darn Ya Smile" sequence in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Trivia *At Walt Disney World's Downtown Disney Martketplace, Chicken Little can be spotted in the ceiling mural above the "Bird Room" in the World of Disney store, along with many other Disney birds and bugs. *Chicken Little is one of the few Disney heroes to be killed (and ultimately eaten) by his respective villain, with others including the Curious Oysters and Ichabod Crane. Gallery 1988-roger-14.jpg|Chicken Little's cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Chicken little 2.jpg Chicken little 4.jpg Tumblr_nn2felRe8u1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr lvph0hREyO1qhcrb0o1 500.jpg|Chicken Little, panicking. Chickenlittle.jpg Chicken little 6large.jpg Chicken little 11large.jpg 124-013electrofear.jpg 124-012pulsing.jpg 124-009yoyochamps.jpg Birdmural08.JPG|Chicken Little in the World of Disney store at Walt Disney World. Chicken_little_poster.png Cl sky.png Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Chickens Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kids Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Males